


Bunny Holes

by ChiliWolfie



Series: Filthy Fox & His Perverted Bunny [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie
Summary: Judy has always been eager to try anything new out, especially when it came to her relationship with Nick.One day, the bunny decides to take a risk and invite her friend from work, Officer Wolford, into the most intimate part of her life.Will she be able to take something as hard as this... in her bunny holes?
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Wolford
Series: Filthy Fox & His Perverted Bunny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977136
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Bunny Holes

Judy sat on her bed as she nervously waited for the guest, impatiently tapping her right foot against the wooden floor of her boyfriend’s apartment. She wore a teal shirt and black leggings – it was a casual outfit she had on herself most of the times when not working.

Next to her, lying on his back, was Nick. Just by looking at him she could tell that he wasn’t affected at all by what was supposed to happen soon; his eyes were closed and arms outstretched. Judy had to admit that she was impressed by his laid-back attitude – she herself would never remain so relaxed in a situation like that.

At least, the sight of his chest continually rising and falling was quite comforting.

She glanced at her phone’s screen to check the time. It read ’9:02 PM’. It was just a matter of time, a few minutes or even seconds, before he would be there.

“Uh, Nick…” Judy started, taking Nick’s attention away from whatever he had on his mind. He opened his eyelids and glanced at her, his smirk never leaving his face. She still had her eyes locked on her phone since she was feeling a bit too embarrassed to look straight into his eyes. “Are you sure if this is… okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Nick asked, his voice, despite having a hint of curiosity, staying calm the whole time.

“Uh, I mean… We’ve never done anything like this before,” Judy replied, almost whispering, her cheeks getting redder as a blush crept over them. She never had any problem with the sex talk before, but now that they were about to invite someone else to the most private and intimate part of their lives, she really was stressed. Even if it was just for one night.

“Well, it’s you who came up with this idea in the first place, right?” Nick sighed as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her into a hug. The heat of his body made her relax a bit. “What’s wrong, fluff? Are you afraid?” He added, and Judy couldn’t tell if he was really trying to make her feel better or if he just was teasing her to add fuel to the fire of her emotions.

“No! Of course not… It’s just that-” Judy was about to explain it, but her words were cut by a loud knock on her apartment’s door. The sound was followed by another, and another. Knowing that the moment had finally come, Judy got out of the fox’s embrace and walked to the apartment’s entrance, then unlocked and opened the door, only to be met by a tall, brown wolf.

“Hi Judy,” He said, a wide, goofy grin already plastered on his face. He was still dressed in his typical ZPD outfit.

“Uh, hi, Wolford,” Judy replied shortly. The doe tried to cover the awkwardness in her voice, but she failed miserably at it, as it cracked a little bit. “Come in.”

As they headed towards the bedroom, the wolf’s tail was wagging from the excitement so hard that it was hitting the walls. At first, Judy cringed just thinking how he could possibly break something. However, since Nick’s apartment wasn’t that big, not even thirty seconds had passed and they found themselves in her boyfriend’s room, Nick and Judy sitting on the bed, Wolford standing next to them.

“So…” The wolf asked, visibly unsure what to do next, “Are you ready to start?”

“I guess there’s no need to waste any more time,” Before Judy could say anything, Nick already replied, got up and was about to start undressing.

“Wait, Nick,” Judy gently grabbed his arm, making him look at her curiously, “Before we start, we need to… Well, make things clear,” He furrowed his brow and nodded, giving a sign for her to continue, “So, firstly… It’s just for one night, okay? We’re not looking for polyamorous relationship or anything like that.”

“Sure, I get it,” Wolford replied, his voice sounding now less excited and more serious.

“Then, secondly… And that goes as well for you, Nick.” Judy’s had her eyes on the floor all the time, having a hard time finding the courage to look at canines, but now she decided to set aside the awkwardness of that situation, and look into her boyfriend’s and then the wolf’s eyes. “I don’t want either of you to hold back. I’m yours. Your whore, your slut, call me whatever you like. Do whatever you want to me, I’ll take everything. You can fuck my throat, gag me, choke me, fuck my ass and pussy, fill me with your cum, knot me, it’s all up to you two,” As she continued the dirty talk, her face was getting hotter and hotter as it was on fire, the tension in the room growing, and she could see and feel their stares on her; Nick’s classic grin turning into a sultry smirk, Wolford’s eyes widening, his mouth involuntarily opening wide, exposing his sharp canine teeth, drooling at the very thought of her words becoming real.

“Well, in case the it will be too much for me to handle, then...” Judy quickly added, wanting to remain rational in some way, just to be sure that their night together wouldn’t end up that badly. Of course, she knew that Nick would never hurt her, at least not intentionally, and she could probably say the same about Wolford since he was her good friend, but better safe than sorry.

“We should come up with some safe word?” It seemed almost like Wolford had read her mind because she was about to say the same thing, but then again wasn’t it painfully obvious already?

“Yes, that’s it,” Judy nodded. She just now noticed a growing bulge in his shorts, and she felt her heart beat faster, knowing that soon the wolf’s huge knot would find its way inside her.

“’Carrots’ would be perfect.” Nick suggested as he started unbuttoning his Hawaiian shirt. Her eyes landed on his crotch, where under his pants another noticeable bulge was present. The fox wasn’t as big as Wolford, but his manhood was big enough, considering that he himself was half the size of the wolf.

“Okay, then it’s settled,” Judy agreed, feeling more uncertain with every second, her ears flattening down as she murmured those words that were the final declaration of her submission, “So now… I’m yours. Do whatever you please with me.”

Neither Nick, nor Wolford wasted their time fucking around. Judy knew there was no turning back. She watched the males as they began removing their clothes. While she had already seen Nick naked many times before, she had never seen Wolford in his full nude form. She had to admit that his body was bigger and more toned than Nick’s rather slim shape, however, the fox was definitely ahead of him in terms of attractiveness, mainly due to his natural charisma, which unfortunately was something that Wolford didn’t have, as his personality was more indecisive.

“On your knees,” Judy was torn from her thoughts by Nick’s voice. She shivered from the way his words came out – more like a growl, a command that she had to obey as a good girl she was. Hesitantly, the bunny looked up at him and noticed the determination in his eyes, the hunger that was controlling him. Next to the tod, Wolford was just waiting for Nick to take another step; The wolf clearly not being the male in charge.

“Yes, Nick,” She obediently got on her knees, positioning herself between both canines, and waited for the another order. Instead, to her surprise, she felt a sudden, sharp pain across her cheek as the fox’s paw brutally slapped her, leaving a burning sensation on her skin. The doe could feel tears gathering in her eyes – Judy hadn’t expected a move that savage from him, but she didn’t protest; She had no other choice but to stay obedient.

“Not ‘Nick’, whore. Know your place. It’s ‘ _master_ ’ from now, and you better remember it,” He explained. She trembled hearing the cold tone of his voice, her eyes locked on the floor. The mistake she made left a sour feeling of shame.

“Yes, master. I’m sorry,” She apologized, feeling now more submissive than ever before. And to tell the truth, she enjoyed every second of it – the presence of two strong, canines next to her that only proved what a fragile and small bunny she truly was; That’s why she had to obey them and remain a good bunny whore.

“You better be,” Nick snarled and carelessly spitted on her face, making her look at him, “Now, suck our cocks, you filthy slut.”

Judy didn’t hesitate, as she felt more intoxicated by two big cocks in front of her, feeling an instant need of tasting, licking, caressing them, doing everything that would make her masters feel good. The atmosphere was getting hotter for her too as her own pussy got warmer and wetter. The doe started with her boyfriend’s knot, grabbing with her both hands a base of his length and taking the rest inside her mouth.

“Good girl,” Nick growled as she worked around his cock, kissing it, spitting on it, adoring it in every way possible, while still stroking the base with her paws. She felt overwhelmed and drunk by his presence, hoping that he enjoyed the blowjob, that she was good enough. The bunny put her hands aside and started pushing the entire length into her throat, still caressing it with her tongue, dragging it, drool already running down her face.

“Gag on it, bunny whore,” He ordered, grabbing at her ears and bringing her head closer to his crotch, and she did as he told. The knot finally landed fully in her throat, taking a deep dive that made his girlfriend reflexively choke and cough. Judy felt proud of herself, of what she was able to do, despite tears forming in her eyes, and she finally got the courage to look into his eyes, finding an empowerment in her own submissive role.

Now, it was time to take care of the bigger cock. Wolford had been looking at the pair the whole time, a hint of jealousy, but also an amazement, visible in his eyes. After the fox’s dick left her mouth, she took a deep breath, preparing herself for even more. Turning her head, she shamelessly swallowed the wolf’s length - only in half though, but that was enough to trigger a gag reflex, which she was barely able to suppress.

“F-fuck, y-yes, take it, slut,” Taken aback by that sudden move from her, Wolford let out a groan as she tried to push even more of him into her tight throat, the bunny not afraid of any consequences. His dick was way harder to take than Nick’s, but Judy found herself sinking deeper into the descent of pleasure and submissiveness, adoring the big cock she had before her. She gagged on it, trying to take entire length in, a need for stronger pleasures forcing her to do everything in her power, even though she failed to take it past the bulb of the knot. It still didn’t mean that she couldn’t pleasure her master, so she continued her sloppy adorations, loving every moment when the throbbing cock found itself in her throat.

After a minute, she switched again to suck Nick’s dick, and then again to Wolford’s, worshipping them as much as she could. While she absolutely adored doing her job, her both holes were aching for more, the pressure building up inside and becoming with each switch more urgent and harder to ignore.

“Please,” She found herself struggling to say those words out loud, not really sure if she was worthy of asking about it, “Could you fuck me now?”

The reaction was instant. Nick grabbed her arm, brutally yanking her as she squealed in pain. Judy knew she was powerless and in no position to decide about anything, and she felt so stupid now for thinking, even for a moment, that she was worthy of speaking up without her masters’ permission.

Ignoring the doe’s visible struggle, the fox whispered into her ear, “Nobody asked, but listen - we’re going to be forgiving and give you what you want.”

“T-thank you, master,” She replied as she looked at him in terror, feeling weak under the weight of his penetrating gaze. He loosened his grip on her, but the bunny still could feel his claws painfully digging into her skin.

“Wolford, get on the bed first. She needs a big canine cock to ravage her pussy good,” Nick commanded. Wolford nodded and, without saying anything, laid down on the bed. The fox turned around Judy so she was now facing the wolf. He grabbed her by her butt and, lifting the bunny, he placed her in Wolford’s lap, positioning her between himself and the other male.

Not wasting any second, the wolf’s cock pressed to her already soaking wet pussy. Judy shrieked in surprise, since she wasn’t prepared for something as big as this to enter her. The bigger canine didn’t intend to be gentle or anything – so he just mercilessly pulled her down onto his length, a hard thrust diving halfway into her.

“F-fuck!” The doe screamed in both pleasure and pain as he started ramming his fat cock back in and out of her. Her body was on fire, yet it was longing for even more, even though those thrusts were powerful enough already. It seemed like Nick had heard her prayers and, coming from behind and grabbing her ass cheeks, he spat on his cock and pressed it against her tighter hole. Judy moaned as she felt the pressure of her boyfriend’s dick tying to find its way inside her ass. With a one hard and firm push, the fox’s length entered the tight entrance and Judy could feel the dizziness coming in waves as she was pounded by the two savage canines at the same time.

“Fuckin', t-tight, whore,” Wolford growled. The thrusts got wilder, faster and more brutal with each passing second. Judy had never felt like that in her life before. She was theirs, she belonged to her masters. Trapped between their bodies, the doe had to surrender, to give herself in. She was getting stretched, ravaged in every way possible.

After some time, she felt an orgasm coming to her in waves of pleasure, the intensity of the bliss tearing her apart, making her scream, the pain and the pleasure all mixing together and creating a sensation that was almost impossible to describe – it was crushing, exciting, enormous, an ecstasy that made the doe lose her breath.

She could tell that the both males were close too. They speed up their pace, Nick’s grip on her ass cheeks and Wolford’s hold on her hips got even tighter. With a few last aggressive thrusts, they pushed as deep as they could and locked their knots inside, filling her both bunny holes with their cum, the heat of it spreading inside. Judy almost passed out as she felt another orgasm hitting her harder than waves, now more like a tsunami, her toes curling and eyes rolling in the maddening pleasure.

It took them a moment to recover. Judy realized that they were still inside – she knew that they had to wait some time before the knots would deflate.

“Well… Was I good enough for the first, and eh, last time?” Wolford asked. Judy could hear it in his voice and see on his face that the wolf, while clearly enjoyed their time together, was also disappointed that it was now all over.

“I can tell you one thing,” She said, panting, “There’s no way this was the last time.”


End file.
